The present invention relates to door panel assemblies and in particular door panel assemblies of land vehicles such as cars (automobiles).
Known cars include doors having windows. It is possible to lower and raise a window glass in order to open and close the window. The vertical position of the window glass is controlled by a window regulator, parts of which are generally secured to a lower edge of the window glass.
Several different forms of window regulator are known.
The window glass and window regulator are positioned in a cavity within the door and are attached to one side (the xe2x80x9cwetxe2x80x9d side) of a door panel. The window regulator is driven by components within a window regulator housing mounted on the wet side of the door panel.
A power mechanism is attached to the other side (the xe2x80x9cdryxe2x80x9d side) of the door panel opposite to, and in driving co-operation with the window regulator housing. The power mechanism can comprise a manual arrangement or a powered motor arrangement.
A problem with known door panel assemblies is to ensure alignment of the window regulator housing with the power mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved form of alignment arrangement. A further object of the present invention is to provide a cheaper form of alignment arrangement.
Thus according to the present invention there is provided a door panel assembly including a door panel, a window regulator housing mounted on a first side of the door panel and a power mechanism mounted on a second side of the door panel, in which the panel includes at least one first alignment feature for aligning the window regulator housing relative to the door panel and at least one second alignment feature for aligning the power mechanism relative to the door panel.